Students and Murderers
by NotSureWhatI'mDoing
Summary: Wammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children isn't what it appears to be. Not at all, and Matt knows that very well. Forced away from their parents, transported and kidnapped from all around the world, the students struggle to survive as they're trained to become assassins. Together, Matt and Mello stay alive, but only barely. Matt POV. Rated T at the moment, could change later on


6/12/13

It's been many years since I last saw my family.. They take us from our homes and transport us somewhere very far away. They delete our identities, destroy any evidence or proof that we ever even existed. All so that no one ever comes to find us. It's simple really. Fake identities for a false school. This place, it's awful. Simply awful. Nothing could be worse than here, nothing. It's hard. Life here is hard, especially when staying alive means killing the others. Because if you're not on top then you're dead. Simple as.

The others call this place Wammy's House. Others call it Hell On Earth. I agree mostly with the latter of the two options. They take us, teach us and then leave us on the waste side to die when they've done with us. I believe that one day I'll get out of here, but I know believing means death. Take Beyond. He died last week, they forced us all out into the field to watch him burn to death. He started talking about how he thought, what he believed this place to be. He believed. So they killed him. It was the worst smell you could possibly imagine, Not that I haven't smelt a person burning to death before, but in Beyond's case? They doused him in oil, petrol, milk. Jam. It was to be ironic I think. He loved jam and he killed people by setting them on fire. So he died smelling like his favourite food and burned like the rest of his victims.

In Wammy's, it's kill or be killed. Don't make any friends, don't talk to anyone, don't share any secrets. Some choose to agree and obey, but there are a few of us who think having some sort of alliance is better than none. I have Mello. He's a good person to have an alliance with. He's all guns, metal, speed and death. He still reeks of the stuff. It's awful and I hate it, but I can't leave him. Without him, I'm dead. At first, before I knew Mello, I barely stayed alive, barely kept myself from getting killed. But, Mello found me. Mello took pity on me. Mello saved me. It didn't take long for him to work out how weak I was, and that without him I'd be dead in a week. So, he asked to make an alliance, so that we could protect each other. To this day I don't know why he thought I could protect him, and he's never explained it. I just blindly follow without question. Easier to simply follow than lead and die. I trust Mello.

If you don't know me, then shit. That's bad, really bad. Because that means that Wammy's is working. That means that no one has worked out what Wammy's is doing. Which sucks hairy balls. Anyway, my name is Matt, according to Wammy's, so obviously it's a lie. My real name is Mail Jeevas. I'm 15 years old, and I've been at Wammy's since I was six years old. I'm one of the Old Ones. The Young Ones called us that. Hold on, let me explain. The Old Ones are those that have been at Wammy's since its creation. I was the third student to come to Wammy's. The third student to set foot in hell. Fun.

Anyway, I've digressed pretty far from the actual point of this documentation. This is so that all of you people out there in the world know what is really happening in Wammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children. Let me tell you something first though, if anyone finds this, then I'm dead. Simple as. They'll kill me like they killed Beyond. I'm guessing it will be just as ironic as his death as well. Maybe they'll kill me using a computer or something. Maybe they'll run me over with my car. I'm not quite sure.

Again, I digress. What I'm saying is, that I might die documenting this. So, if you find this and you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, then send this to the government or something. If you DO know what I'm talking about, then either send this to a man called Miheal Keehl (if he's still alive) or send it to a publisher and get them to publish it. Because people need to know what happens in Wammy's House, they need to know. And even if they do have some sort of idea, they won't know the extent of our horrors.

So, this is Mail Jeevas. I was born in Edinburgh, Scotland. My parents were Alice and Frank Jeevas, but I'm not sure if they're alive or dead. Please, understand that what I'm doing here could kill me. But... I need to get this out into the world. I need to have some way to release all the horrors in Wammy's House.

So, this is it. The truth that has been hidden from the world for such a long time. Wammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children is training us to kill. Training us to kill, so that one day, we'll become the best assassins in the world. And, they're so close to keeping the truth from everyone that is scares me. And, I don't like being scared.

Matt.

**So, prologues... Anyway, this is really fun to write but if it doesn't get enough response I'll stop publishing it. I'll literally just write it for myself. I'm that sad and bored... So, if you like it and think I should continue it, then please write a review! If you're just going to moan at me because of my grammar, then just go to my profile and there's an explanation for it... NOT MY FAULT! Anyway... please review if you think I should continue it.**


End file.
